


Bribery

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (workaholicSlacker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workaholicSlacker/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: One of Faith's memories of Dawn, giving her some advice she wouldn't get from Buffy or Joyce.





	

So the runt comes up to me for help.  That's a new one.

She's got that face on where you try to cover up that you've been crying.  She say there's this guy.  I brace myself for some seventh grade crush misery.  Turns out the kid's got like a proto-stalker.  Like, he's been just sort of following her, you know,  _coincidentally._ And then he gets all weird and puts her down in front of his friends, says shit that anyone but me'd pretend to be surprised a twelve-year-old came up with.  

God, they start men early on their bullshit.

B and her Mom both told her to go to a teacher.  I tell her they aren't gonna do a goddamn thing, and she tells me she knows.

"Look," I say, "Here's how it's gonna go.  I'm gonna bribe you.  Twenty bucks if you hit the little fucker."

Her face goes all blank.

"I'm serious," I tell her.  Then I lean in real close.  "Twenty more if he bleeds."


End file.
